


В бане

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Elves, Gen, Ink, Long Hair, Nudity, Scarification, The Noldor, longhaired man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Маэдрос и Амрод в бане отдыхают после ратных трудов / Maedhros and Amrod in the bath after battle
Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	В бане

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В последнем лесу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305336) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri). 



[](https://ibb.co/1M41h7M)


End file.
